


Siempre Estaré Contigo

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fragmentos construidos en base a lo que yo imagino que sucedió antes de Capitán América: el Primer Vengador. El final se conecta con el principio de la historia de Steve en la película. No añadí las escenas de El Soldado de Invierno, así que no se preocupen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Estaré Contigo

Apenas empezaba Septiembre y las fuertes lluvias azotaban a Brooklyn sin piedad. Todos los vecinos de los edificios sabían que no podían dejar tendidas sus prendas porque en cualquier momento la lluvia comenzaba y no paraba por horas.

 

Sarah Rogers doblaba la ropa apenas seca que había tenido que quitar unos minutos antes mientras observaba a su hijo que miraba hacia fuera de la ventana. Su pequeño y único hijo, Steve, había contraído una fuerte gripa esa misma mañana. Había amanecido con una fuerte calentura y Sarah había tenido que llamar a su trabajo para pedir el día. Ella era enfermera y el paciente que más la necesitaba parecía tener una fijación con la lluvia.

“Steve, cariño,” el niño tosió, “la lluvia no se irá a ninguna parte, tómate tu té antes de que se enfríe.” Steve la miró y sonrío antes de obedecer a su orden. Ambos saltaron cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Su madre le hizo la seña a Steve para que se recostara y éste no tardó ni un segundo en tomar su posición fetal. 

 

Sarah abrió la puerta.

“Joseph— ¿Oh? Buenos días, Señor Barnes.” Steve levantó la cabeza de la almohada y escuchó atentamente. Podía ver a un lado de su madre a un niño en pijama con la mano de un hombre en su hombro mirándolo fijamente. Steve parpadeó confundido. “Claro que se puede quedar, no, no se preocupe. Steve también está enfermo, le puede hacer compañía.” El hombre agradeció y el niño entró al pequeño departamento. 

 

“Steve, él es James. Estará aquí contigo mientras su padre trabaja.” James se sentó en el sillón a un lado de dónde Steve estaba acostado y le sonrió. “Les haré una sopa de pollo a ambos, ¿qué tal suena eso, James?”

“Bien, señora Rogers.” James no le quitaba la mirada a Steve y Steve empezaba a sentirse amenazado.

 

Claro que Steve ya conocía a James. James era el chico que dominaba en las cascarillas de Baseball que jugaban todos los niños del edificio por las tardes en el patio de éste. Steve no jugaba, claro, pero eso no le impedía verlos por la ventana. Steve garabateaba a James en su cuaderno cuando éste tomaba posición de batear ya que el niño soñaba con poder jugar en algún momento. Lo malo es que el clima siempre estaba en su contra, y su presión arterial, y su visión. Apenas tenía 5 años pero ya usaba lentes de fondo de botella, y tenía que usar zapatos especiales por su pie plano.

 

La madre de Steve le recordaba que no debía de dejar que sus males lo vencieran, porque ya había superado lo que los doctores le había dicho: que no pasaría de los 3 años. Steve se enfocaba más a dibujar y leer por lo mismo, le gustaba escuchar música e imitar a los narradores de la radio cuando habían partidos de Baseball.

 

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Steve era ver a James ganarle a todos por las tardes. 

“Gripa, ¿eh?” James rompió el hielo con Steve. “No te había visto, ¿eres nuevo en el edificio?” Steve no respiraba. James lo miró extraño y Steve sólo estornudó.

“¡Salud!” su madre los interrumpió. “Steve, suénate la nariz y tápate la boca la próxima vez que estornudes. Ahora tus mocos están en la cara de James.” Steve se sonrojó y miró a James, éste se limpiaba los cachetes entre risas con el trapo que Sarah les había dado.

 

Su madre regresó a la cocina y James le ofreció el trapo a Steve.

“Gracias.” fue lo único que dijo antes de sonarse la nariz.

“Gripa, definitivamente.”

“Perdón por estornudarte.”

“No hay problema, Esteban.”

“Steve.”

“Steve, perdón.” silencio. Steve puso el trapo a un lado y lo miró.

“¿Porqué dejaste que te ganaran ayer?” 

“¿Qué?”

“Sí, dejaste que te ganaran por salir del juego. Ustedes tenían la ventaja, tú eres el mejor corredor. Pero te saliste del juego y tu equipo perdió. Ha sido la primera vez que pierdes en dos meses.”

“No es un partido real.” dijo James enfadado. “Además, a las niñas les gusta que juegues con ellas a tomar el té con sus muñecas.”

 

Steve se quedó en silencio. Se recostó de nuevo.

“¿Te sientes mal?” preguntó James.

“Creo que a Steve le enojó que por una niña hayas perdido el partido.” su madre interfirió.

“No es cierto.” refunfuñó Steve dándole la espalda a ambos.

“Prometo que cuando me alivie, ganaré otro partido.” dijo James con un tono compungido. “Para ti.”

Steve giró para ver a James, quién tenía una gran sonrisa a pesar de que se veía realmente enfermo. Comenzó a toser y Steve se le unió.

 

Sarah apareció con un par de platos y jugos de manzana. Los puso en la mesa que estaba en contra-esquina de ellos y ayudó a Steve a comer. James anhelaba ese amor de madre que nunca pudo experimentar y envidiaba un poco a Steve por ello. Pero se mantuvo siempre sonriente y amable.

 

Steve, por sus complicaciones, no podía tomar medicamento así que su madre lo hacía tomar siestas. Lo único que podía hacer James era observarlo o dibujar con las crayolas que Sarah le había proporcionado en la primera siesta que Steve había tomado.

“Señora Rogers, mi padre le puede traer la medicina que Steve necesita.” James había sugerido pero Sarah sólo sonrió cubriendo a Steve con una manta. 

“Oh, James, no es tan sencillo.” había dicho con voz baja. “Steve tiene problemas del corazón, si llega a tomar la medicina, puede tener otras complicaciones y…” había suspirado. James sólo la había mirado.

“Está bien, yo lo cuido aquí entonces.” James se lo tomó como reto personal.

Esa noche su padre había llegado para que se fueran a casa, Steve apenas podía respirar. James le pidió permiso a su padre para poder quedarse, ya que quería ayudarle a la Señora Rogers con el cuidado de Steve porque ‘era especial’. James no se despegó ni un momento del lado de Steve, aún y cuando él quería dormir… no pestañeó. 

 

Sarah insistía en que ella podía pero James notó como la señora se veía cansada y agobiada de tener que estar limpiando mocos todo el día. James le prometió darle el té que ella había preparado cuando Steve despertara, y la madre se fue a descansar.

 

Steve despertó al momento en que su padre entró al apartamento. James se asustó al ver aquél hombre abrir la puerta con fuerza, sus ojos rojos y cansados lo apresaron en un instante.

“Y, ¿quién mierda eres tú?” preguntó enfurecido. “¡Sarah, hay un ratero en la casa!” Steve, a como pudo, se levantó.

“Él es James.” dijo débilmente. El hombre lo miró enardecido, la furia que traía no parecía disminuir al saber la identidad del chiquillo.

“¿Dónde está tu madre?” le preguntó. “No sé porqué insiste en cuidarte tanto…”

“Cállate, cállate, Joseph.” dijo Sarah abrochándose una bata. James miró a Steve, preocupado. “Él es James, me está ayudando con Steve.”

“¿Qué no ves que apenas me alcanza con ustedes dos?” Joseph exasperó. “¿Qué hiciste de cenar, mujer?” James apretó los puños. ¿Cómo un hombre podía despreciar a su familia de tal manera? Se intentó levantar pero Steve tomó su mano. Lo miró a los ojos y el niño sólo negó con la cabeza. James se calmó. Miró hacia los padres de Steve.

 

La escena fue rápida: Sarah caminó hacia la cocina, la cuál estaba siendo bloqueada por el gran cuerpo de Joseph, y éste le dio una bofetada. Steve gritó, James se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sarah. Se puso de rodillas, mientras Sarah balbuceaba algo. Joseph se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre Steve, quién apenas pudo cubrirse la cabeza. Sarah gritó. Gritó cómo cualquier madre gritaría al ver a su hijo en peligro. James corrió hacia Joseph pero éste lo tumbó al golpearlo con el brazo. James aterrizó contra la puerta de la entrada. Joseph se quejó, comenzó a alardear, caminó hacia la puerta, empujó a James a un lado y salió.

 

Sarah se soltó en lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Steve. El niño estaba en posición fetal, Joseph lo había golpeado en el brazo. Sarah le preguntó si lo podía mover pero Steve tenía los ojos cerrados. James observaba, no sentía dolor, sentía furia. No podía soportar ver a dos personas que habían ofrecido lo mejor para él aún en la crisis que vivían, sufrir. Caminó hacia Steve y Sarah. Sarah lo abrazó.

“¡Lo siento!” fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras sollozaba. James estaba perplejo, observando a Steve. _Por favor, por favor no estés muerto._ Se repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Sarah tomó la manita de Steve entre las suyas y fue cuando el niño abrió los ojos de golpe. Su madre boqueó y acarició su mejilla, Steve le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

 

James se hincó frente a Steve y despeinó su cabello. Steve era especial, pero no en el sentido de debilidad, era realmente especial.

 

— — —

 

“Respira, uno, dos, tres…” Bucky contaba con su mano puesta sobre el pequeño diafragma de Steve. “Todo está bien, Rogers, uno, dos, tres…” Steve mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Bucky no podía evitar recordar el día en que conoció a Steve Rogers. No quería que su mejor amigo se quedara con los ojos cerrados por siempre. “Sigue respirando lentamente, no te asustes pero te voy a cargar.” Bucky tomó a Steve entre sus brazos y caminó en dirección hacia el edificio en dónde habían crecido juntos. 

 

Cuando se conocieron, Steve era un poco pequeño a comparación de James o ‘Bucky’, cómo después confesó querer que lo llamaran; pero conforme fueron pasando los años, Bucky se desarrolló mucho más rápido que Steve. Steve detestaba que apuntaran la diferencia de tamaño en cada oportunidad que se presentara y en la posición que estaba en esos momentos, no faltaba decir más.

 

“Oh, miren, ¡Barnes finalmente contraerá matrimonio con Rogers!” uno de los compañeros de clase de Bucky gritó desde lejos. Bucky sólo carcajeó pues no quería asustar a Steve, quién parecía estar retomando su respiración adecuada, poco a poco.

 

“Ponme en el suelo.” exigió suavemente Steve. Bucky negó con la cabeza.

“Faltan subir 32 escalones, no dejaré que otro ataque te dé un golpe, punk.” Steve giró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Bucky con sus brazos. 

 

Llegaron al piso de Steve y Bucky lo dejó ir de sus brazos.

“Odio que esos tarados crean que es un chiste.” Steve se quejó sacudiéndose los pantalones. “Detesto que me den ataques en la escuela.”

“Y, ¿qué vas a ser, Steve?” Bucky lo retó. “¿Irás por la mañana a golpear a Fitzgerald para que luego sus secuaces terminen contigo?” negó con la cabeza y suspiró. “Olvídalo, ¿sí? No me molesta en lo absoluto que crean otra cosa de nosotros.”

“Lo dices porque tú eres el que me carga a mí.” Steve refunfuñó. “Yo soy el que me veo débil frente a todos los demás.” Bucky lo tomó de los hombros.

“Pero tú eres quién realmente lucha cada día como un gran soldado.” Le sonrió. Steve odiaba esa sonrisa porque siempre lo dejaba sin nada más que decir. Bucky golpeó suavemente la barbilla de Steve con su puño en un gesto de cariño y Steve sólo tomó la mano de James.

“¿Te quedarás a comer?” preguntó no dejando ir la mano de Bucky.

“Tu madre me va a odiar si no como su ensalada del día de hoy.” Ambos rieron y Steve sacó la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

 

“¡Sorpresa!” Sarah anunció en conjunto con Rebecca, la hermana menor de Bucky. Ambas sostenían unas cajas de diferentes tamaños. James Buchanan Barnes cumplía 18 años. “Esto es para ese chico que no deja de sorprendernos.” dijo Sarah entregándole su regalo. Su hermana lo abrazó con ternura.

“Oficialmente ya soy un adulto, ¿eh, Rogers?” Steve sonrió y lo empujó negando con la cabeza. “Ya verás cuando tengas mi edad, jovencito.” dijo bromeando.

“No falta mucho.” dijo Steve abrazándolo.

 

Rebecca y los chicos reían al escuchar las anécdotas que Sara contaba sobre Steve y Bucky. Ambos se miraban sabiendo que a pesar de cualquier dificultad, siempre lograban superarla.

Poco después de haber conocido a Bucky, Steve perdió a su padre, y la familia Rogers tomó un suspiro. Batallaron un poco al principio, pues las cuentas no las podía pagar Sarah, pero poco a poco se acostumbraron; y Steve no tardó en ayudarle a su mamá con lo que podía. 

Desafortunadamente, la familia Barnes perdió a George hacía ya un año, y desde entonces Sarah se había convertido en la guardián de James y Rebecca.

La pequeña familia parchada disfrutaba de una celebración amena: había un pequeño pastel, hecho por Rebecca, que decía “¡Feliz cumpleaños, Buck!” y un delicioso estofado hecho por Sarah. Al partir la tarta, le cantaron las mañanitas, y Bucky finalmente sopló las velas. 

 

Oficialmente era un adulto, ahora.

 

Pero con los 18 años llega la entrada a la militar y 1938 parecía ser un año difícil para al Armada de Estados Unidos. Bucky no decía nada pero en la escuela los presionaban para entrar. Como fuera, siempre lograba escudarse en cualquier cosa, pero ahora con la edad que tenía debía tener cuidado.

 

“Respira, Steve, tranquilo.” Bucky alentaba a Steve que estaba sobre sus rodillas sin poder tomar aire. Los ataques de asma aumentaban y la ansiedad de Steve también. James odiaba no poder hacer nada por los pulmones de Steve pero lo defendía cuando éste necesitaba ayuda, ya que le encantaba pelear cuando lo molestaban. “Bocanadas pequeñas, Steve.” James vio cómo dos muchachos uniformados se les acercaban y comenzó a dar palmeadas suaves en la espalda a Steve. 

 

“¿James Buchanan Barnes?” uno de ellos preguntó. Steve levantó la mirada y Bucky lo miró a los ojos. 

“¿Acaso les debo dinero, muchachos?” fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

“No,” James sintió cómo el estómago se le iba al suelo porque ni siquiera les había causado gracia, “Queremos hablarte sobre los beneficios de unirte a la Armada.”

“Estoy ocupado.” hizo un gesto hacia Steve. “No es un buen momento.”

“Sepa, Barnes, que es un delito no ayudar a su país.”

“No estamos en guerra, cadete.” Bucky respondió lamiendo su labio inferior con nervios.

“Aún no.” Steve comenzó a toser y Bucky lo tomó en sus brazos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. “Que tenga buen día, Barnes.” Se dieron la vuelta.

“Igualmente.” Y se fueron por dónde vinieron. 

 

Steve no dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso a casa. Bucky tampoco hizo el esfuerzo, aún estaba pensativo sobre la posibilidad de unirse a la armada. Ayudó a Steve a subir a su piso, y éste abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró sin despedirse. Bucky suspiró, sabía cuánto Steve deseaba ser parte de algo que pudiera cambiar al mundo. Steve quería participar en todo y, aunque le era meramente imposible, nunca dejaba de intentarlo. A sus 17, ya había aplicado dos veces a la infantería pero había sido rechazado. 

 

Bucky regresó a su apartamento, Rebecca aún estaba en la escuela. Se tiró sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Su siesta no duró mucho, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo despertó.

Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos. Se preocupó pero se puso de pie. Apenas abrió y vio a Steve, despeinado y con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

“¿Qué sucedió, Steve?” Bucky lo tomó de los hombros y preguntó asustado. “¡Steve!”

“Mi ma—“ Steve se quebró. El chico que no se rendía, el chico que siempre se enfrentaba a los demás no pudo decirle la noticia a su mejor amigo. Claro que él no necesitaba explicación. Bucky sólo lo abrazó. Steve le llegaba al pecho, besó su cabeza y puso su barbilla sobre ella. Dejó que el chico sollozara, nunca lo había visto así. Bucky no pudo contener las lágrimas y se unió en el llanto.

 

El funeral fue sencillo. Steve estaba más calmado. Había sido una muerte tranquila, sentada sobre el sofá dónde siempre había visto jugar a Steve y a Bucky en la salita. Bucky sentía un dolor en el pecho pues no sabía qué hacer. No podía simplemente abandonar a Steve cuando más lo necesitaba.

“Steve,” dijo Bucky tomando su brazo con gentileza, “me dijo el portero que iban a darte unos días para que limpiaras el apartamento, te vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?” Steve levantó la mirada. Bucky tenía más de dos días sin haberle visto la cara y se veía mal. En realidad se veía agobiado. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Bucky.

 

Steve no tenía más familia, todos estaban en algún lugar de Irlanda y les importaba un comino si Sarah seguía bien o no. Cuando Joseph había fallecido, recibieron condolencias de una tía dos meses después, pero no volvieron a saber más de ella. Aún y cuando Steve le había mandado dibujos. Steve Rogers no estaba solo pues James Barnes se encargaría de que él pudiera tener un hogar y pan cada día.

 

Pero aún no podía pensar en un plan.

“En un mes terminas la escuela, ¿cierto?” Bucky preguntó en la mesa mientras repasaban los últimos gastos. “Creo que podemos pagar la renta de este mes sin que ninguno de los dos pierdan la escuela. Buscaré trabajo en estos días, cuando terminemos de desempacar.”

“No quiero que te preocupes por mí.” dijo Steve. Estaban en una pequeña mesa redonda; Bucky y Rebecca de un lado, leyendo los recibos, y Steve del otro. Sentado y con los hombros alzados.

“Steve, ya hemos discutido esto.” Steve no discutió y eso dejó a Bucky preocupado. ¿Habría la muerte de Sarah vencido el carácter de su hijo? Rebecca se dirigió a su cuarto sin antes poner la mano sobre el hombro de Steve y apretarlo suavemente. Steve no se movió.

 

Bucky siguió anotando cantidades y posibles trabajos mientras pensaba que tenía que dejar sus estudios. 

“¿Entrarás a la Armada?” preguntó Steve haciendo que Bucky saltara. Bucky había repasado la posibilidad pero la había rechazado, pues eso significaría abandonar a Steve y a Rebecca. La paga de la Armada parecía jugosa y con la crisis, no había de otra. Se hablaban de posibles guerras en Europa y Bucky sabía que si aceptaba tendría que irse muy lejos.

“No, Steve.” dijo al fin. “No puedo pensar en dejarlos a ambos.”

 

— — —

 

En Septiembre de 1939, se dio a conocer que Alemania declaraba la guerra invadiendo Polonia. Steve estaba dibujando en la sala cuando lo escuchó en la radio. Steve no tardo en saltar de su asiento, subió el volumen.

 

Escuchó con temor lo que los Nazis cometían en contra de los judíos y Polacos. Se estremeció y se cruzó de brazos. En eso, Rebecca abrió la puerta cargando dos grandes bolsas de papel.

“La ciudad es un caos.” dijo la chica negando la ayuda de Steve que reaccionó al verla entrar. “Parece que hay una nueva guerra.”

“Estados Unidos no se unirá a menos a que algo nos golpee.” dijo Steve sacando las legumbres de la bolsa. “Es terrible lo que está sucediendo.”

Rebecca suspiró y lo miró.

“Steve, sólo esperemos que nuestras vidas no se vean afectadas por esto.” Steve sólo agachó la mirada.

 

Al principio no se vieron afectados, Bucky continuó trabajando en la fábrica pero el momento llegó para Rebecca de irse a Chicago para empezar su entrenamiento como enfermera. Ella aceptó, pues la paga ayudaría a Bucky. Steve sentía culpa.

 

No podía evitar enojarse porque Bucky no lo dejaba dejar la Escuela de Artes. Steve le aseguraba que mientras él pudiera trabajar, lo haría pues el dinero no abundaba, y Bucky trabajaba cada día más y más.

 

Se despidieron de Rebecca en la central de autobuses. Bucky no lloró, pero Steve sí. Rebecca era su compañía en las tardes después de la escuela, ahora estarían solos ellos dos.

 

Pasaron los meses y Steve se emocionaba cada vez que llegaba una carta de Rebecca. Esperaba a que Bucky llegara para leérsela. Al parecer, la Armada de Estados Unidos podría verse envuelta en la guerra pronto y sólo se estaban preparando. Bucky y Steve le escribían, y Steve no perdía la oportunidad de enviarle algún dibujo.

 

Steve contrajo una rara fiebre a principios de 1940. Lo dejó en cama por un mes. No podía ir ni a la escuela, ni siquiera fuera del apartamento. Bucky tuvo que dejar de trabajar pues le asustaba la idea de dejar a Steve solo y enfermo. 

 

Bucky leía el periódico, era una mañana fría y no había podido dormir en toda la noche. La temperatura de Steve no mejoraba y no veía la manera de que el médico llegara antes de las 9. 

“¿Bucky?” Bucky saltó y aventó el periódico, se acercó a Steve. “Perdón.” Bucky lo miró confundido.

“No entiendo.” dijo Bucky. “Steve, necesito que me digas si tienes sed. El doctor dijo que necesitas consumir más líquidos.”

“Sólo he empeorado las cosas para ti y para Rebecca.” Steve empezó a sollozar. Su voz era débil. Bucky limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla de Steve y negó con la cabeza.

“Steve, tú eres parte de nuestra familia y nunca se abandona a la familia.” Steve apenas podía respirar, lo miró a los ojos. Su piel estaba pálida y las orillas de los párpados estaban morados. Sus labios se veían partidos y secos, mientras su nariz era tan roja como la granada. Se veía peor de lo que alguna vez Bucky lo había visto, y pensaba que tal vez lo tendría que dejar ir.

 

Steve cerró los ojos y dijo algo que Bucky no pudo comprender. Dejó que el chico durmiera. Acarició su cabello y se preguntó qué hubiera hecho Sarah Rogers. 

 

Tocaron la puerta y Bucky corrió hacia ella, pensaba que era el médico. En realidad era el casero con dos policías.

“Llevas un mes de renta atrás, Barnes.” dijo el hombre panzón enojado. “Sé que son momentos difíciles pero debes de entender que si quieres seguir en este edificio, debes de cumplir con el pago.”

“Le dije al portero—“ Bucky temblaba, no traía su abrigo y el ambiente fuera del apartamento estaba gélido.

“Tus mensajes me importan un comino, me pagas ahora u hoy mismo los saco a los dos, par de maricones.” ¿Estaba enojado? Bucky no lo sabía, pero el hombre siguió hablando. Bucky lo había dejado de escuchar, sentía furia.

 

No le daba coraje que le dijeran ‘maricón’. Le daba coraje la forma en la que se lo decían, y el hombre panzón que parecía tener problemas de humor, se lo había dicho de forma despectiva. Bucky no lo pensó dos veces, soltó su puño en contra de la mandíbula. Ambos policías reaccionaron inmediatamente. Lo tomaron de los brazos y el hombre se carcajeó, repitiendo la palabra una y otra vez.

 

Steve despertó con el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose. En realidad no era su cuarto, era el de Rebecca. Sentía un dolor en los huesos inexplicable, no se pudo ni mover. Era el médico.

“Hijo, ¿dónde está James?” preguntó el hombre. _¿James?_ pensó Steve. James se suponía que estaría aquí, claro. Sólo negó con la cabeza. “Traje tu medicina, después vengo por el dinero, no te preocupes.” El hombre se acercó a él, puso su maletín a un lado de Steve y sacó un frasco.

 

El médico lo atendió y hasta le hizo una taza de café. Sirvió un vaso de agua y lo puso en su mesa de noche. 

“Conocí a tu madre, Sarah…” dijo observando a Steve beber el café. “Ella era siempre alegre. Siempre nos decía de su hijo Steve. Te amaba. Lo dejaba todo por ti, ella era maravillosa.” Steve lo miró a los ojos sin soltar la taza.

“La extraño.” dijo Steve. “Soy un estorbo para cualquier persona cercana. Mírese, tiene que perder el tiempo en mí. Nunca pedí—“

“¿Nacer con pulmones débiles y defensas inmunes?” el médico negó con la cabeza. “Te diré algo, muchacho. Tú le alegrabas el día a tu madre, la hacías sentir orgullosa. Ella jamás se quejó de tener que cuidarte, al contrario, le gustaba pasar tiempo contigo. Y, ¿James? Ese muchacho no pasa ni un día sin que yo lo vea sonreír. Steve, no eres un estorbo. Eres una buena persona que aprecia el sacrificio que hacen los demás por salir adelante, e inconscientemente logras darles un motivo por el cuál sonreír. Tu madre lo decía, lo noto en James…” el hombre se puso de pie. 

“No puedo evitar sentirme como un inútil estando todo el día en cama.”

“¿Quién dice que eres un inútil?” preguntó el médico. “Yo sólo veo que todo el tiempo estás luchando por seguir con vida. Llevas un mes postrado pero tu mente no se rinde ante esto.” El hombre tomó la taza de las manos de Steve y se dirigió a la cocina.

 

Steve escuchó que el hombre prendió la radio. Había música.

“¿Usted conoció a mi padre?” preguntó. “¿Conoció a Joseph Rogers?” el hombre se asomó por la puerta.

“Sí, era un miserable. Para que veas, él si era un estorbo.” Steve se quedó callado y el hombre volvió a su silla, a un lado de la cama de Steve. Steve lo observó, el hombre se veía como de 50 años, cansado y con su cabello despeinado.

“¿Cómo entró?” preguntó curioso. “Si no estaba James, ¿cómo entró?”

“La puerta estaba abierta.” Steve levantó una ceja. “Creo que si tú no sabes dónde está, ese muchacho debe de estar en problemas. Iré a buscarlo.” 

“¿En problemas?” Steve comenzó a moverse.

“Tú no sales de aquí, muchachito. Estamos abajo de los 5 grados, no quiero verte morir allá afuera. Regresaré en una hora.” Steve se cruzó de brazos y escuchó al médico salir.

 

Steve escuchaba la música mientras dibujaba, se dio cuenta que llevaba dibujando a su madre por dos horas. Observó las facciones exquisitas de su madre. Lamentaba cada momento que dejó que su padre la golpeara, si sólo Steve hubiera sido más fuerte, más capaz…

 

Suspiró y cerró su bloc de dibujo. 

 

Bucky estaba sentado en una vieja silla de madera frente a una mesa sucia. Escuchaba al casero alardear sobre el supuesto crimen. Los dos policías lo observaban.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” dijo uno de ellos levantando un legajo lleno de papeles. “Golpear a un hombre de mediana edad frente a dos oficiales no es un crimen grave pero le llevará dos semanas en prisión.”

“No puedo estar en prisión dos semanas, tengo que cuidar de—“

“A menos,” continuó, “a menos a que se enrole en la Armada.” Bucky abrió los ojos. Su peor pesadilla se avecinaba. 

“Yo…”

“Y para que no siga evitando la milicia, firme esto.” el policía puso un papel frente a él y una pluma. “Tendrá que presentarse dentro de un mes en New Jersey.” el otro policía le quitaba las esposas para que pudiera firmar. La voz del casero aún se escuchaba fuera del cuarto en dónde lo tenían a punto de firmar su sentencia.

“Firme y se podrá ir.” Bucky suspiró y frotó sus ojos con sus puños. Steve yacía en una cama con su vida pendiendo de un hilo y Bucky tenía que abandonarlo.

De cualquier forma tendría que dejarlo.

Tomó la pluma y escribió, ‘James Buchanan Barnes’ sobre la línea.

 

— — —

 

Steve ya se podía poner de pie. Estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando la radio cubierto con una manta. El clima no había mejorado, aún estaba gélido. Bucky estaba sentado en la mesita redonda, a unos pasos del sofá.

 

Bucky se puso de pie y bajó el volumen de la radio. Steve lo miró, tomando de su té que sostenía en sus frágiles manos. 

“¿Recuerdas el partido que perdí?” preguntó despeinándose. “Por el que te enojaste el día que los dos estábamos enfermos.” Steve carcajeó. 

“Sí,” carraspeó para que su voz sonara más estable pues las flemas lo obstruían, “no sé porqué estaba tan enojado.”

“Ese día quise…” su voz se cortó y Steve cambió su rostro con preocupación. “Ese día quise probarle a mi padre que podía ser más como un… ‘hombre’.” Steve puso su cabeza sobre su rodilla pues su sentado se lo permitía. 

“¿Qué es ser ‘hombre’?” Bucky mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

“Cuando dijiste que querías que ganara el partido, el siguiente juego—“

“Lo ganaste. Nadie te pudo detener, aún y cuando apenas te estabas aliviando.” Bucky rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza. Caminó hacia Steve y se sentó a un lado, Steve aún estaba sobre su rodilla. Bucky tomó la taza de té de su mano.

“¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dio esas ganas?” Steve miró hacia abajo y volvió a sus ojos negando con la cabeza. “Tú.”

“¿Yo?”

“Sí, tú.”

“Buck, eras por mucho el mejor jugador—“ Steve tenía ese tic de cerrar los ojos cuando discutía sobre algo, y eso le permitió a Bucky poder agacharse lo suficiente para plantar un beso rápido y suave sobre los labios de Steve. Éste abrió los ojos rápido y se puso rojo inmediatamente.

“Ese día me di cuenta que seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo, mocoso.” Steve levantó la cabeza y lo miró. “¿Qué?”

“¿Aunque no pueda luchar?” Bucky giró los ojos.

“Que no puedas terminar las peleas no significa que des a entender tu propósito.” Bucky tomó su mano. “Steve, lo que importa es que luchas por tus ideales y no dejas de seguir intentándolo.” Steve lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo sincero y cálido, Bucky se estremeció.

“Gracias.” dijo. “Eres el único que me hace sentir fuerte,” besó su mejilla, “y que me ayuda a patear cuando no tengo aliento.”

“Creo que—“ Bucky comenzó a sollozar, Steve lo miró sosteniéndose en sus hombros, “Steve, mañana tengo que ir a New Jersey, estoy en la Armada.”

 

Pasaron ese día entero acostados en el sofá sin decir mucho. Steve contra el pecho de Bucky, tratando de aceptar que no estaría con él hasta nuevo aviso.

 

— — —

 

Bucky había pedido permiso de regresar a Brooklyn desde Marzo, casi recién llegado, por eso de su cumpleaños. Quería pasar ese día con Steve pero la Armada se lo había negado. Finalmente, en Diciembre le concedieron el permiso. Llegó el sábado en la noche, Steve estaba ansioso esperándolo en la estación de autobuses.

 

Habían pasado 10 meses desde la última vez que se había visto. Rebecca había sido transferida a Londres para asistir a los soldados Británicos, mientras que Bucky se había ido a Pearl Harbor. 

 

Apenas lo vio bajar, Steve abrió sus brazos. Bucky lo cargó y abrazó al mismo tiempo.

“Te traje unas cosas de Pearl, espero que te agraden.” dijo besando su mejilla. 

“No hagas eso, Buck.” Steve carcajeó empujando el rostro de James. “Sabes que no podemos—“

“Me importa un carajo, no te he visto en casi un año.” besó su frente, su mejilla, su nariz y rápidamente sus labios. Steve se quedó sin aliento mientras Bucky lo ponía de nuevo sobre el suelo. “Vamos a comprar un café, ¿tenemos qué cenar en el apartamento?” Steve seguía paralizado por lo que Bucky rió. 

 

Al buscar las últimas latas de atún que Steve conservaba, Bucky encontró los papeles de Steve. Había sido rechazado por tercera vez por la Armada. Bucky giró los ojos, no quería discutir. No sabía cuánto estaría con él, por lo cuál, no dijo nada sobre el tema. 

 

— — —

 

Steve abrió los ojos al escuchar personas despavoridas por la ventana. Bucky lo abrazaba, acurrucado por la espalda, así que tomó su mano.

“Buck, despierta, algo está pasando ahí afuera.” Bucky gruñó. Steve lo empujó y escapó de sus brazos, se asomó por la ventana.

 

Las personas se abrazaban y lloraban, Steve giró confundido. Prendió la radio.

 

“ _Lo que acaba de suceder en Pearl Harbor es algo sin precedentes. La Armada Japonesa atacó a la flota Americana en pleno descanso. Lo único que podemos ver es el rastro de humo que han dejado los Nipones. La pequeña isla es un caos, las enfermeras no se dan a basto. Hay sangre por todos lados, las ambulancias no pueden saciar a los heridos. América ha sido atacada, y no duden que éste será el motivo por el que nosotros nos unamos a la guerra—”_

 

Steve estaba boquiabierto que ni cuenta se dio de que Bucky se había levantado para apagar la radio. El soldado suspiró, hace tan sólo 18 horas atrás él había estado en una de las flotillas. Steve lo abrazó y Bucky pasó su mano por el suave cabello claro de Steve.

“Tú hubieras—“

“Shh.” Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo. Le tomaría un buen rato a la Armada en darse el lío de buscar quiénes habían muerto y quiénes no se encontraban en Pearl Harbor aquél día, y Bucky planeaba tomar ventaja de ello.

 

Estados Unidos inmediatamente dejó en claro que estaban en guerra.

 

Al siguiente día consiguió trabajo de mecánico cerca del edificio. No quería nada que necesitara papeles, pues la Armada sería notificada. Steve seguía con su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. Ambos se veían al mediodía y después, Steve se iba a la escuela así como Bucky regresaba al trabajo. 

 

Por las noches, Steve le preguntaba sobre la Armada y se quejaba cuando Bucky le decía que ‘no había nada de especial en ello’.

“Pero ustedes protegen a las personas.”

“Steve,” Bucky suspiró, “no estábamos en guerra. Lo que hacíamos era entrenar, cuidar la flota, nada más.”

“Pero hacían sentir a los demás protegidos.”

“Pues no sirvió de nada…” Steve giró y lo miró a los ojos. Bucky se disculpó.

 

Así pasaron dos años. Steve y Bucky tratando de llevar vidas normales. Después del incidente con el casero, Steve era el que tenía que pagarle, y Bucky le pagaba 5¢ al portero para que no dijera nada sobre él. Bucky era un fugitivo de la Armada pero se sentía más seguro que nunca.

 

La guerra había empeorado y se tenían muchos rumores sobre lo que sucedía en Europa. Bucky aborrecía escuchar la radio y prefería no saber nada de la guerra para no perder el sueño. Steve, por otro lado, escuchaba la radio mientras dibujaba y perfeccionaba sus bosquejos. Respetaba a Bucky, y apagaba la radio cuando él llegaba al apartamento.

 

A Bucky le gustaba contemplar a Steve mientras hacía su tarea. Se concentraba tanto que Bucky se preguntaba si Steve sentía pasar las horas a su alrededor. Suspiraba cada vez que borraba los finos trazos en su libreta, y dejaba salir un quejido cuando arrancaba la hoja y la lanzaba por ahí.

“¿Porqué no me dibujas a mí?” preguntó Bucky, moviendo la pierna nervioso.

“Mi maestro me mataría si te dibujo una vez más.”

“¿Ah?” Steve suspiró y giró.

“Te he dibujado unas cuatrocientas veces.”

“Pues, ¿dónde están esas obras de arte? ¿Eh?” Se levantó animado y caminó por el apartamento. Abrió varios blocs de dibujos cuando encontró un cuarto rechazo de la Armada para Steve. Se le cayó el estómago. Escuchó cómo Steve se levantaba de la silla. “Steve.”

“Sé qué vas a decir—“

“No, no sabes lo que voy a decir.” Alzó los papeles al igual que su tono de voz. “¿Sabes que es un crimen falsificar tus datos para entrar a la Armada? ¿Te das cuenta que podrías terminar en prisión por andar haciendo este tipo de estupideces?”

“Entonces terminaríamos los dos ahí.” contestó Steve molesto. “No hay nada de malo querer luchar allá, proteger a tu país.”

 

Bucky se quedó callado y suspiró.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
